


Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moons and Dark Secrets

by mookeybrain



Series: Luigi's Mansion Trilogy [1]
Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookeybrain/pseuds/mookeybrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their quest to find the missing Dark Moon pieces, the Luigi brothers accidentally discover something strange about one of them... (based on Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for your information, the four main characters are literally based off of the different palate swaps that Luigi has for Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon multiplayer mode. All four of them will be called what color they are wearing.

Chapter 1

“Come on! You can do it!” cheered on the Luigi dressed in pink.

“No, he’s going to fail. I know it. He has absolutely no skill!” said the orange Luigi, obviously trying to put down the blue Luigi, who is being cheered on by Pink.

“Shut up, Orange! Give him a chance!” scolded the green Luigi.

Before them was Blue, who was getting dragged on his feet by a Greenie ghost while attempting to capture it with his Poltergust 5000. Not long after the very short argument, Blue almost immediately got slammed down on the ground, and the Greenie escaped out of the room, giggling uncontrollably. He refused to get up, and instead decided to let defeat consume him.

“Ohh…” he whined.

“See! I told you he would fail!” laughed Orange.

“Seriously? Was that really necessary?” Pink asked Orange with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Yes, it was, because he let a Greenie, one of the weakest ghosts, defeat him and get away!”

“That still gives you no excuse to make fun of someone who is extremely new to ghost hunting!” Green hollered.

“Yes, Leader is right,” Pink said.

Green then walked over to the very depressed Blue and sat him up, trying to comfort him.

“Don’t worry, buddy. This is new to you, and can be very confusing at first. But, with a little more practice, you’ll get the hang of it eventually,” Green reassured, only to see that Blue still had a very saddened expression. Blue gave a heavy sigh.

“Alright, team! I think we should call it a day. Let’s call Professor E. and let him know that we are ready to go to the bunker,” proclaimed Green.

“Finally! I was starting to get sick of this place for, I don’t know, maybe an HOUR!!!” Orange complained. Pink tried his best to ignore Orange’s rude comments.

Green then pulled out what seemed to be a white Nintendo DS, and then pressed the single grey button it had. About three seconds later, someone popped onto the screen. He wore a white lab coat and what seemed to be mad scientist glasses.

“Hello, Green! What can I do for you?” he said.

“Hey, Professor E. Gadd! I think we’ve had enough for one day. Can you pixelate us to the bunker in the lab?” Green asked.

The moment he said ‘pixilate,’ Blue gave a very weary look, for he does not enjoy being turned into thousands of pixels and being sent through a machine to another place.

“Alrighty!” said E. Gadd. “I’ll send you all here in a jiffy!”

In an instant, a wave of pixel-like things took the four Luigi brothers and turned them into many small pixels. They were then sucked into the DS, and were sent through a greenish ray of light. In five seconds, the pixels were shot and assembled in a small lab filled with computer screens and gadgets of all sorts scattered across the room. They all were put into midair, and dropped onto the ground. E. Gadd just laughed as usual. They all scrambled to stand up, bumping into each other.

“Oh, you guys just kill me!” E. Gadd exclaimed, still laughing.

Green, Orange and Pink gave him glares, while Blue just gave out a whimper.

“Okay, everybody,” said Green with an annoyed face, “let’s-a go to bed, now. Goodnight everybody.”

“Goodnight!” Orange and Pink said in unison. They all walked over to their rooms, Blue lagging behind them as usual.

That night, Blue sat up and seemed to be looking at the stars through the window. Pink slowly woke up, and noticed that Blue was awake. He tiredly got out of bed and quietly walked over.

“Whatcha doing up little buddy?” he asked.

Blue gave no response. He was too busy focusing on the beauty of the night…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

         “All righty then!” Green said. “Let’s-a get this show on the road!”

“Do we really have to go? I’m sick of that place!” Orange complained as Blue agreed.

“Don’t worry! We’re going to continue searching for the Dark Moon pieces!” Green excitedly said.

“But that’s booooring!” Orange complained.

“We kinda have no choice though. If we don’t do this quickly, we’ll _never_ get the ghosts back to their normal state!” Pink said.

“Exactly!” Green exclaimed. “So, like I said, LET’S-A GO ALREADY!” Blue gave a disapproving noise.

Ignoring Orange’s and Blue’s remarks, Green cued E. Gadd to start up the Pixelator. In an instant, they were all teleported away, E. Gadd once again laughing at Blue’s negative reaction.

They were all teleported to an old clock making factory that has long since been abandoned, and is now being inhabited be many different kinds of ghosts.

Each of them were pixelated one at a time each one falling on top of one another. They all scrambled to get up, and stared at the mysterious building.

“Well, here it is! The Old Clockworks!” Green stated, very excited.

“Oh, yay, CAN WE LEAVE ALREADY!? I I’D RATHER SIT AT HOME AND DO NOTHING THAN DO THIS BORING STUFF!!!” Orange complained as Blue nodded (for different reasons, of course.)

“Come on, guys,” Green said. Everyone then had no choice but to follow him.

They walked over to a strange spot with a small stick poking out of it. Suddenly, E. Gadd’s theme started to play.

“Ugh, where is it?” Green said as he searched for something.

“A ha!” he said as he pulled out his DS called the Dual Scream. “Hello?”

“Green! Do you still have that compass?” the professor asked.

“Yep! Still have it!” Green said as he pulled out the large compass.

“Put on that stick poking out of the ground, okay?”

“Okey-dokey!”

“Alrighty then, good luck!”

“Ciao!”

He put the Dual Scream away as he said, “Pink, put the compass in the slot!”

“Wait, why can’t you do it yourself?” Orange interrogated as Pink willingly took the compass.

“Just shut it will ya?” Green scolded.

Pink placed the compass on the stick and backed away.

It then started to spin on its own, startling all of them, especially Blue. It stopped all of a sudden, and nothing seemed to be happening.

“Well, that was all a waste of ti- WAH!” Orange started to comment as a set of secret doors started to move. When they stopped, Green ushered them in, taking the lead. They very slowly started to move through the underground cave system, when Pink, very upset, shouted, “Look! There’s a fork in the road! Which way do we go now?”

“I know!” Orange started. “Let’s turn back and forget about this!”

“Orange, will you just shut up already?” Green annoyingly asked.

“Geez, can’t a guy get out of this these days?” Orange sarcastically asked.

“Hey Blue, what is it?” Pink asked as Blue was staring at a wall.

“Hm?” Green asked as he walked over to the wall. “AHA!”

There was a crack in the rocky wall, and Green tried to push on it. Nothing.

“Come on guys! Help me out!”

All three of them came over, and started to push.

“Maybe we should do it at the same time,” Green declared. “All of you push on the count of three, okay?”

“Okay!” the threesome said.

“Alright, ready? One… two… THREE!!”

They all charged straight for the wall, and in no time, it started to barely budge.

“Keep it up, guys!” Green shouted as they all continuously kept on pushing. Slowly, bit by bit, the “wall” started to move forward like a door. In a few minutes, the secret door was completely moved, leading to a long, narrow, pitch black passageway.

“Follow me!” Green said as they all took out their flashlights. Slowly, one by one, they walked down the hallway. Five minutes later, they were still walking.

“Ugh! Come on guys! Can we rest? My feet are KILLING me!” Orange complained.

“There’s no way to sit here, though!” Pink pointed out. “The hallway’s too narrow! We have to keep going!”

“Oooohhhh…” Orange moaned.

“Besides, I see light up ahead!” said Green.

“That’s probably just your flashlight,” Orange commented.

“No, I really see light up ahead!”

“Me too!” Pink said in happiness. All of a sudden, he shrunk in fear. “Wh-what was that?”

“That was just my stomach growling.” Orange said.

“Oh, Orange!” Pink said, very annoyed.

“Hey, guys! Blue left without us! Come on!” Green said as he started off for the clearing that Blue was at.

“How in the world did he get past Leader?” Pink questioned.

“Because I was too busy listening to you guys and your stupid little remarks! Now follow me!” Green replied. Orange and Pink shrugged as they took off to catch up to Green.

In no time, they reached a huge stony cave, which ended in a dead end.

“So this WAS a waste of time after all!” Orange failingly tried to prove.

“Orange, look at the wall…” Pink said in awe. They all stared up to find that the wall was covered in strange markings.

“Whoa…”

“They must be hieroglyphics!” Green said.

“No, it must be an ancient language!” Orange said back.

“No, they’re hieroglyphics!”

“Language!”

“HIEROGLYPHICS!”

“LANGUAGE!”

As they were arguing, Pink noticed Blue standing close to the wall.

“Isn’t this amazing?” Pink said. Blue paid absolutely no attention.

“LANGUAGE!!!!!!!”

“HIEROGLYPHICS!!!!!!!!!!”

“LANGUAAAAAAAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“HEIROGLIPHIIIIIIICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“LANGU-“

“GUYS!” Pink shouted in a panic.

“What is it?!” Green asked worried about why Pink was speaking in such a tone.

“Something’s wrong with Blue!!!!”

“WHAT?” Green asked as he and Orange ran over.

They looked to see that Blue had an empty look on his face as he was mouthing something.

He seemed to be in a trance…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Blue! Snap out of it!” Green commanded as the other two stood around and stared at the strange situation before them.

“He isn’t listening!” Orange complained.

“What do we do now?” Pink asked, extremely worried.

“BLUE!!!” Green shouted. Blue continued to stare at the wall.

“Now what? Even shouting in his face isn’t working!” Pink said.

“You want me to slap him in the face?” Orange suggested.

“NO!” Green yelled.

“Geez, it usually works…” Orange said, feeling rejected.

“Hey, doesn’t it look like he’s reading something?” Pink suggested.

“What do you mean?” Green asked, not wanting to believe the fact that Blue was reading an illegible inscribing on the wall.

“What he _means_ is that there can be no other explanation for why Blue is mouthing something… DUH!”

“Wow, I didn’t know you could be so smart, Orange,” Pink teasingly said.

“Oh, shut up, Pink!” he got back.

“Hey, guys, let’s get back on topic here! How do we get Blue to snap out of it?” Green asked, trying to get the other two back on track.

“Maybe if we poke him…” Orange said.

“WILL YOU JUST-” Pink started.

“GUYS! WILL YOU HELP ME OUT HERE?!” Green shouted. Blue then jumped as he shook his head. He then turned to look at the three with a frightened look on his face.

“Well, I guess you just solved your own problem,” Orange said under his breath.

“I _heard_ that!” Green scolded.

“Well, mister Bat Ears! Heh heh, bat ears…” Orange yelled back, only to laugh at his own comment.

“Hey, can we get out of here? I don’t want anything else weird to happen!” Pink said with a tone that suggested that he was extremely frightened at the moment. Blue furiously nodded in approval to Pink’s suggestion.

“You’re right!” Green said. “Let me just call E. Gadd and-”

“FINALLY! WE’RE GETTING OUT OF THIS DUMP!!” Orange screeched for joy.

“SHUT UP!!” Pink and Green scolded in unison.

Green then took out his Dual Scream and called the professor, but there was no answer.

“Great,” Orange started, “Where did he go off to this ti-”

“YAWN! Helloooo?” said the sleepy professor.

“Why didn’t you answer three minutes ago? We need your help!” Green asked.

“Sorry… I was just taking a na- I mean doing my… YAWN… research…”

“Give me a break,” Orange whispered to Pink.

“Yeah, same excuse _every_ time,” Pink replied, agreeing with Orange for once.

“We found some ancient hierogly-” Green started.

“WRITING!!” Orange interrupted.

“A-hem. I’m pretty sure that it’s-” Green started to correct.

“Never mind that,” the professor said. “All we know for sure that there is some ancient whatcha-ma-callit on a wall.”

“And it somehow put Blue into a trance,” Green explained.

“SERIOUSLY?!” E. Gadd shouted in shock. “Interesting…”

“Is there a way for me to show it to you using the Dual Scream?” Green asked.

“Sorry, it can only be used to contact me,” the professor said. “Darn, I knew that I should have put a camera feature in that!” he whispered. The Luigis just stared at the screen, the professor confusing them with his behavior (as always.)

“Anyhoo, I think I know what you are talking about! If I can just pixelate you all to my lab, I can look up what I _think_ this strange writing is on the Internet,” E. Gadd explained.

“Geez, why is _everything_ on the Internet?” Orange remarked.

“Alrighty, let’s get you guys back here!” E. Gadd said.

“FINALLY! I CAN EAT NOW!” Orange shouted as his stomach rumbled yet again.

“Okay, here I gooooo!” E. Gadd said as he pixelated the group to his lab. They all landed at once, and ended up all over the room.

“Ho ho! Welcome back, boys!” E. Gadd greeted them. “Now, if you would all just come over here, I can show you what I mean!”

They all surrounded the computer as the professor loaded up Google. He started to type in ‘paranormal language writing old clockworks,’ and up popped numerous links to various websites.

“SEE! I _told_ you they weren’t hieroglyphics!” Orange boasted.

“Once again, I didn’t know you knew so much,” Pink teased yet again.

“And once again, shut… UP!” Orange hollered.

“A-HA! Here, it is!” E. Gadd said as he clicked on a blue link.

“Yup! That’s it!” Green jumped for joy.

“You see,” the professor started to explain, “One of my friends who I used to work with went to this place and saw the very same etchings several years back. I wish I was with him… I would’ve been able to see them for myself… Anyhoo, this is supposed to lead to an amazing treasure guarded by some sort of spook. However, only someone who is still living is able to open it. The only problem with that is that nobody that is alive can speak or understand the Paranormal Language.”

“But… then how could Blue…”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all turned around to look at Blue, who had a worried expression on his face.

“Hmm… That definitely is a peculiar situation, isn’t it?” E. Gadd stated as he gave a look of confusion.

“Yes, it is,” Green said.

“But how?” asked Pink very puzzled.

“Yeah, why Blue?!?” Orange interrogated. Blue, who was still very frightened, just continued to stare.

“Well, we have no time to ponder on the idea! We still have to find the rest of the Dark Moon pieces!” E. Gadd hollered.

“Oh! That’s right!” Green exclaimed. “So, where do we need to go next, Professor?”

“Um, Leader, shouldn’t we just rest for the rest of the day?” Orange said with disbelief.

“Oh! Um… yeah!” Green said.

“Ugh! Just like Leader to jump into his research!” Orange said as he rolled his eyes.

“Will you just!!” Green started to scold.

“GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!!!!” the professor shouted. Blue then silently tiptoed out of the grapple, trying to avoid getting into it.

“CAN WE ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!?!?!?!” Pink screamed.

“YOU SHUT UP!” Orange yelled back.

“BOTH OF YOU!!!!” Green shouted. E. Gadd face palmed as the trio continued to quarrel.

“Why don’t you all just go and yell at each other somewhere else?” E. Gadd suggested, now starting to get very irritated.

“If you need me, I’ll be in my living quarters,” Orange said as he stormed off for the bedroom.

“I’ll be staying here, ignoring you all,” Pink said as he walked over to the other side of the room.

“And I guess I’ll go outside,” Green said as he started to walk out of the dome shaped building’s door.

“Ugh, foggy and dark as usual,” he said to himself as he stared off into the sky. Sadly, every day was as dark as night in Evershade Valley, and the purple fog never seemed to lift unless the team collected a Dark Moon piece.

_I wonder where he went off to,_ he thought as he searched around for Blue. _I bet I know where!_

He started to walk down a dirt road path that took him somewhere not far out of town. He kicked a pebble as he strolled down the lonely road, and, within a few minutes of walking, the road slowly came to an end. Up ahead, there was a grassy cliff with a large, beautiful tree near its edge. There, a solitary figure was standing towards the tip of the cliff. He seemed to be staring off into space.

“Heya, Blue. Watcha doing?” Green suddenly asked, causing Blue to turn around in surprise. He gave Green a look that meant _“Nothing much. Just looking at the view. What are you doing here?”_ (though Blue once again didn’t speak a word.) This was Blue’s usual lookout spot that he would go to so he could get some quiet.

“Sorry for bothering you, but I just want to let you know that the arguing has _finally_ stopped. So, it’s safe to come back. I don’t know if you want to leave here or not, but if you do, you know where to find us!” Green said as he walked away. Blue then turned around to continue looking at the vast land of trees and mountains in front of him.

* * *

 

“Okay, everyone! Let’s continue looking for the Dark Moon pieces! I _know_ that we will at least get closer to finding it!” Green proclaimed as he cued the Professor to start up the Pixelator.

“Yeah, we may get closer, but that doesn’t mean that we _will_ find it today!” Orange grumbled as they were once again turned into pixels.

“Oof!” they exclaimed as they all fell to the ground.

“Okay, I guess we’ll start from square one again,” Green said as he started to walk towards the doors that lead to the underground.

“Not THAT place again!!” Orange complained as the group followed their leader down to the underground.

“Okay,” Green started once they got back to the fork in the road, “here’s what we will be a-doing. I will take the first path, Orange and Pink will be taking the second one, and-”

“I OBJECT!” Orange hollered (thus causing Pink to glare at him.)

“Why are you making us go together, Leader?” Pink asked (refusing to admit that he agrees with Orange.)

“Because, I need you two to learn to get along!” Green replied. “Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Blue, you will be taking the third path.”

“Oh, no no no no no!!!” Blue said as he furiously shook his head.

“Oh, yes you are!!!” Orange shouted as he shoved Blue into the third tunnel.

“Wah!” Blue shrieked as he stumbled into the cave and fell down with a thud.

“Okay, you two, head down that one and shout if you find anything,” Green said.

“No way! I’m NOT going!” Orange argued.

“What? Are you _scared?_ ” Pink teased.

“No! I just don’t want to go in there! It looks boring!!”

“Bok bok bok!” Pink clucked.

“I’M NOT A CHICKEN!!!!” Orange shouted.

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

Green rolled his eyes as they continued to argue, and then started to walk down the cave he assigned himself to.

“Looks pretty unpromising to me, but I better press on…” he said to himself. Then, out of nowhere a scream reverberated throughout the entire cave.

_That can’t be good!!_ Green thought as he dashed out of the cave as quickly as possible.

“GUYS? WHAS THAT YOU?!” Green shouted to Orange and Pink (who sadly never set foot in the cave, for Orange refused to move; so Pink had to attempt to push Orange forward, and the attempt miserably failed.)

“No…” Pink said wearily. “Was that you?”

“No,” Green replied. “I bet it’s Blue! Come on!” Green said as the threesome rushed towards the third cave. (Well, I wouldn’t say all three of them. Orange was lagging behind, not seeming to care…)

“Blue! We’re coming!!!” Pink shouted before he whacked into Green’s arm.

“Be careful! You would have run right into an open trap door!” he said as they both peered down.

“Oh, just _great!_ Blue fell down a trap door, and that may not even be the correct way!!! Just like Blue to mess things up!” Orange complained.

“Well, he’s right on the ‘Blue fell in’ part…” Green said as he saw poor Blue sitting there, as dizzy as ever.

“But, he found the right way! I can tell! Let’s a-drop down one at a time,” Green said as he jumped down into the underground, landing on Blue. Next came Pink, then the slow Orange, who both landed on top of each other as well.

“Ugh…” Blue moaned.

“Sorry, Blue! I didn’t think about that factor…” Green apologized.

“Great job! You deserve a metal for your advanced thinking!” Orange said very sarcastically.

“Shut up Orange,” Green said as they walked through the strange little room.

“OH MY GOSH THERE’S A FLOATING ROCK!!!!” Orange screamed.

“That’s just a Greenie holding one, stupid!” Pink said.

“I _know_ that! I was just trying to make things more interesting! Thanks for killing the mood!” Orange said.

“You’re welcome!” Pink said.

“Okay, you two, let’s take care of this Greenie!” Green said as he used his Poltergust to try to remove the rock from the ghost’s hands. “Help me out here!” The three started to suck the rock out of the little green ghost’s hands, and in no time, it was removed, and the ghost was left defenseless.

“I think we should let Blue handle this one!” Green said as he turned around and smiled at his cowering brother (who perked up when he mentioned his name.)

“Why? So he can get us all killed?!?!?” Orange screamed. “He couldn’t even catch one in the _Gloomy Manor!!!!_ What makes you think he can catch one _here_!?!?”

Blue’s eager expression quickly faded away, and he then backed into his corner again and sat down.

“Great! Now you just got him upset!!!” Green scolded.

“Well, I’m not surprised! He _always_ gets upset over _every little thing!!!_ ”

“Well, maybe he wouldn’t get upset if you would just SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!”

“Well, maybe if he wasn’t such a coward, he would stop getting upset all of the time!!!”

“And if you stop putting him down, he would eventually GET OVER THAT!!!”

“Well, mayb-”

“SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!!!” Pink screamed. Silence.

“How come we always argue _at least once a day_? A good team rarely or _never_ argues!!! And I’m surprised that you aren’t the one saying this, Leader!!! I’m so sick of this! From now on, we need to stop the arguing, and _all_ work together as a team, no matter how unskilled we are, and no matter how much we hate each other! Oh and just saying, Blue is trying to capture that Greenie,” Pink said. They all turned around to see Blue literally getting dragged be the Greenie, who was flying around like crazy.

“Come on, Blue! You can do it!” Green cheered as Blue was still getting dragged. Then, without any warning, the Greenie was sucked right into the blue vacuum, and Blue face planted on the ground (for the Greenie that was holding him up was now inside the Poltergust.)

“ALL RIGHT BLUE!!!” Green and Pink shouted as they ran over to Blue. Orange just stood there and rolled his eyes. Blue sat up, and then started to look into the nozzle of his Poltergust, and if he was trying to see the ghost inside.

“Blue, there’s no way to see the ghost in there,” Pink laughed.

“That was awesome Blue!” Green said. “You finally caught your first ghost!” Blue just smiled as he continued to look into the nozzle.

“You call that awesome? He didn’t even stand up! All he did was let the ghost drag him until it ran out of energy! He didn’t even _attempt_ to put any effort into catching it!” Orange criticized.

Blue then stopped smiling turned around, and stared right at Orange.

“Okay dude, seriously. You’re creeping me out…” Orange said, only for Blue to turn around and look under the bed that was right next to him.

“Oh!” he said as he saw a Greenie hiding under it.

“YAAAAAAAAAH!” it screamed as it flew right from under the bed.

“WAH!” Blue yelled.

“Alright, team, let’s a-do this thing!” Green said as they all flashed their Strobulbs (their flashlights) at the Greenie, stunning the slimy green ghoul. Then Green, Orange and Pink started to suck the ghost in (while Blue just watched.) This process was quick, and the ghost was sucked right into Orange’s Poltergust.

“OH! IN YOUR FACES!” Orange boasted as the strange power blocking the exit lifted.

“Oh, man! It’s got a gate blocking the door!” Pink complained.

“Oh, well! Let’s just get out of here, then!” Orange said.

“Seriously, Orange! You have to stop doing that!” Green said.

“Oh, come on, Blue! I know you are proud with the capture and all, but you know that you can’t suck in a rock, right!?” Orange said as Blue started to carry around a rock that was sucked onto the nozzle of his ghost catching vacuum. He then walked over to a wooden platform that had some sort of platform attached to a pulley. He then put the rock down, and the gate started to slowly lift up.

“All right! Great thinking, Blue!” Green said as he hurried over to the door. The other three followed, and they all ended up in a large, rocky hall. Small spiders were hanging out on the wall, thus making Blue freak out a little. They then turned down to another part of the hall, where up ahead, there were large crates that had been opened. However, a large pile of garbage and debris was blocking their way.

“Great, now what do we do?” Pink said.

“Hey! What does this red thing do?” Orange said as he prepared to flash his flashlight at the strange looking device.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT! IT EXPLODES!!!!” Green shouted. However, he was too late. Orange flashed his flashlight at it, and it started to blink green.

“Get out of its way!” Green shouted as everyone (except Blue) ran out of its way.

“Why isn’t he moving?” Pink whispered.

“He’s sunk…” Orange said.

“WAH!” Blue shouted as it exploded, throwing him onto the wall. “Ow!”

“Are you okay?!” Green asked as he ran over to Blue.

“M-hm…” Blue replied, a little worn out from hitting the wall.

“Well, we know not to mess with those again!” Green said.

“But look! It cleared some of the rubble!” Pink said with joy.

“But not enough to clear it all…” Orange said disappointed.

“Hey! I think I see something!” Green said as he stared at a strange looking spot in the wall. It looked like something was covering an opening in it. He used his Poltergust to vacuum up the cover, and, just like he thought, there was another passageway.

“Okay, team. Follow me,” he said as the others followed him. In that newly discovered area, there were two very large gaps parallel to each other. There were broken bridges at all four ends of solid land. Dangling above them was a red ball on a chain that was attached to a very sturdy rope. There was another one of these on the opposite end on the other side.

“Great. There’s only one of these per side! How are we going to get across now?” Pink said.

“I know how. Only one of us will go across. They will ride on that chain like a zip line. He will continue to go around without us until we figure out how to get the rest of us to cross, and will contact us with his Dual Scream if necessary,” Green explained.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!? THAT PLAN IS JUST PERFECT FOR ONE OF US TO GET KILLED!!!!!” Orange screamed.

“He’s right! Who in their right mind would go with that plan?!” Pink said.

“Well, we have no other choice…” Green said. “So, who will go across?”

“Not me! I’m too awesome to die!” Orange said.

“Who said anything about dying?!” Green said with disbelief.

“What if we fall off of that thing?!” Orange yelled.

“Fall off!?! Then count me OUT!!” Pink screamed.

“Well, I would rather watch you two so you stay out of trouble so…” Green said. Then the three turned around and looked at Blue, who was frozen with fear.

“No…!” Blue said. Pink gently nudged him forward, and he looked down to see a long drop. He closed his eyes, gulped, and then grabbed onto the dangling ball with his Poltergust. He slowly started to glide across. He was very tense, and he shivered and shook like crazy.

“Um, Blue? You’re across…” Pink said. Blue then opened his eyes, and found that he was hanging right above solid ground at a safe distance. He let go of the chain, walked forward, and grabbed onto the other chain (with a little more confidence.) However, while in the middle of travelling, the rope broke a tiny bit, making him jerk downwards a bit. He squeaked with fear, still hanging onto the zip line. He finally traveled to the other end, and, without any hesitation, he let go and ran out of there as fast as he could. He walked down the part of the hall that was blocked off, and noticed a spider hanging out in one of the crates. He flashed his flashlight at it, but it didn’t get affected by it somehow. Blue tiptoed closer to get a better look at the crate; and he jumped with surprise when he saw his reflection. There was a mirror on that crate! He continued to walk down the hall, when he thought he saw something. He slowly turned around and went to the crate with the mirror on it, and noticed that there was another crate that was shaking. Blue gulped as he slowly turned towards the shaking crate. With a shaky hand he slowly reached it out to touch it, when all of a sudden. It stopped. The crate then opened. Blue peeked in to see that there was nothing in it. Then, a light purple ghost jumped out and roared at him.

“WAAAAH!!!!” he screamed.

* * *

 

_(Back at the other room…)_

“Did you hear that?” Pink squeaked.

“Yup. That sounded like Blue screaming…” Orange said.

“Let’s just hope that he doesn’t get hurt...” Green said. “HANG ON! WE’RE A-COMING!!!!!!”

They then tried harder than ever to get the chain to come to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue was running away from the ghost. He tried to flee to the door, but it was blocked by that strange ghostly power. He turned around to see that the strange looking ghost was still following him. He had nowhere to go. So, without even thinking, he flashed his flashlight at the ghoul, stunning it. Then he began to vacuum it up. However, he was once again dragged on his feet, and every time he tried to catch it, he was slammed onto the ground. However, he was more than determined to defeat this nasty creature. Then, the ghost started to speak. However, it seemed as if it was speaking gibberish.

“Kar, te misha te kia vach se? Tal, misha icho!” (“So, you think you can catch me? Well, think again!”) The ghost thought that he would only confuse the blue Luigi brother, but the ghost only got him angrier. Blue continued to capture the ghost, which continued to taunt. Finally, the ghost had gone way too far with his insults. Blue, now infuriated, stood up on his feet and pulled the nozzle back. He then sent a blast of power, thus weakening the ghoul. Finally, with all the strength he had, Blue finally defeated the tricky purple ghost. Blue fell down, and then scrambled to get up when he heard footsteps in the distance.

“Blue!” Green shouted as he, Pink, and Orange rushed in. “What happened?! Are you okay?!”

“M-hm!” Blue said as he shoved his Poltergust’s nozzle in their faces.

“Y-you caught the ghost?” Green asked.

“M-hm!”

“AWESOME! Alright, team, let’s continue on,” Green said as he motioned the group to follow him.

Green, Orange and Pink had no idea what went on in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, the language that the ghost spoke was a language that I made up on my own :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Quickly! Come on!” Green said as they all walked through the door. They arrived in a small, long room. It was a dead end.

“Great! Just what we needed! Can you guys just listen to me for once when I say JUST GIVEUP ALREADY?!?!?” Orange shouted as Pink walked over to the wall.

“Um, guys,” he said as he started to pull on the chain that was attached to the wall. The wall started to give away a bit.

“Of course…” Orange grumbled. Pink pulled on the chain again, and then once more; and on the third pull, the wall crumbled apart.

“It was a good thing that was there, huh?” Green said. They foursome started to walk forward, when Green’s Dual Scream started to ring.

“Hello?” Green said.

“Guy… c…n yo… he…r me…?” E. Gadd asked.

“Not quite… You’re breaking up,” Green replied.

“Y… al… m…st be… de…p un…gro…d… B..t… it… se…ms… th… the O…d Clockw…ks was built righ… abov… an ancie… archeological s…te… So be ca…ful… Let’s ju… hop… th…t the cloc… han…s are ther…”

“Okay,” Green said before he closed the DS. “Okay, there seems to be danger ahead, so like Professor E. said, let’s all be careful!”

“Okay!” Pink, Orange and Blue said in unison. The group walked through the door and walked into a room with a slope in front of them.

“Well, bon voyage!” Orange said as he shoved Pink and Blue (who both looked very nervous) down the slope.

“AAAAHHHH!” they screamed.

“You next, Leader?” Orange asked.

“In your dreams!” Green laughed as he shoved Orange down the slope.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!” he screamed as he zipped down the hill, closely following Pink and Blue (who were still shrieking.)

Then, he jumped on the slope, and they all slid away. At an incredible speed, they all zipped down the slide, sliding through large piles of sand. In a minute or two, they all slid down to the end of the path (Orange was ‘lucky’ and slammed into the wall.)

“Blegh!” Pink said as he shook off the sand.

“We have no time to sit around and lollygag! Come on!” Green said as he opened the door.

“Coming!” Pink said as he and Blue followed. The door closed behind them.

“Uh, guys? A little help here? I can’t get up!” Orange called (only for no one to answer him.)

The group of three walked down the narrow stone passageway, crossed the stone bridge, and continued to follow it until they found themselves at the end of the quarry. It was a dead end.

“Great. Now what do we do?” Pink said as he flung his arms into the air in disbelief.

“I think I have an idea,” Green said as he approached a mine cart full of sand and examined it.

“Oh, great. A pile of sand! What will he think of next?” Pink sarcastically said as he walked away.

“You know, you’re starting to sound like Orange!” Green said as he grabbed the rope that was attached to the cart.

“Well, that’s what I get when you force me to hang around that jerk 24/7!” Pink said as he crossed his arms. Ignoring Pink, Green tugged on the rope and slowly dragged the mine cart towards a hole in the ground.

“Ngh! Almost… there. Just a… few more minutes to go! NGH!!!” Green grunted as he pulled on the rope with all of his might, his eyes clenched shut.

“Um, Leader? Open your eyes,” Pink said. Green did just as his teammate had said when…

“OH NO!!!” he whined as he noticed that he had only pulled the cart a few inches forward. There was still several feet between the cart and the hole in which sand was pouring into.

“Great! It’s been ten minutes and we still haven’t gone anywhere with this plan yet! It’ll be _hours_ before we can move on!” Pink moaned as he paced back and forth. Blue wandered over to the cart and tried to pull the rope, but he ended up falling flat on his back.

“See? I’m not being Orange! Because it’s true!” Pink said.

“Whatever you say, bro,” Green said as he watched Blue continue to struggle with the mine cart. He walked over to lend his younger brother a hand, and together, they both pulled on the cart. It started to move. “Pink, help us out!” Green said.

“You’ve got it, Leader!” he said, regaining his usual spirit as he came over and started to pull on the cart. It moved maybe a centimeter.

“Stupid cart! MOVE!” Green yelled as the threesome pulled even harder. Still, the cart did not move.

“AGH! SOMETHING’S ATTACKING ME!” Pink screamed as he let go and flailed his arms. He smacked his hand into something.

“I’m not attacking you!!” Orange yelled. Apparently, Pink had slapped him in the face by accident.

“Oops. Sorry,” Pink apologized.

“Suuuure you are,” Orange mumbled under his breath.

“Guys, let’s get back to work!” Green commanded.

“Sure thing, Leader!” Pink said. Orange just rolled his eyes as the four of them worked together to drag the cart across the ground to block up the hole. Now, because it was all four of them pulling the cart, it actually moved, unlike before.

“What _took_ you so long, Orange?” Pink complained as they continued to pull.

“I couldn’t _move_ you idiot!” Orange snapped back.

“Hey, no need for rude comments! Just shut up and keep pulling!” Green yelled, already beginning to lose his patience with the two.

“We’re almost there!” Pink said delightedly as they approached the hole, only a few inches away from it.

“One more tug should do it,” Green said “On three! One… two...”

“THREE!” Orange said impatiently as they pulled the cart into the hole. It settled in, blocking the falling sand from escaping the room. Slowly, the room started to flood with sand.

“There! We should be able to get to the top in no time, now!” Pink said happily as he looked up, seeing the door above slowly but surely come closer to their reach. However, his happiness was cut off when he noticed two green figures suddenly fly out of the sand.

“Yikes!!!” he yelled as the two Greenies equipped with shovels floated down to their level, ready to attack.

“Okay, guys, let’s take them on like we usually do!” Green said, preparing himself fully, for he remembered that E. Gadd told him that this mission would possibly be dangerous.

Both Greenies attempted to rapidly swing their shovels in circles to attack Pink and Orange, but easily missed. When they had lowered their shovels from dizziness, both Orange and Pink flashed their Strobulbs at the green ghouls and captured them in no time.

“Phew. That was… Awwww… MAN!!” Orange exclaimed as three more Greenies with shovels appeared out of the ground and started to attack wildly.

“There’s too many of them!!” Pink hollered as he ducked from a Greenie’s shovel that was flung at him. Two more Greenies flew out of the sand, ready to attack.

“For once, he’s right, Leader!” Orange said.

“We’ve taken on worse!” Green said with determination as he ducked and oncoming Greenie, whizzing over his head. “So just keep capturing them!”

“But they keep blocking the flashes!” Orange whined as he tried to flash his Strobulb at a Greenie, who hid its face behind the shovel for protection.

“Wait until they stop spinning!” Green ordered.

“But once one recovers, another attacks!!” Pink yelled as he dodged two oncoming Greenies from opposite directions, causing him to fall onto the ground.

_He’s right…_ Green thought to himself. _…We’re just going to have to gang up on them all at once…_

“Guys!” he shouted. “We’re all going to have to attack them one at a time!”

“Wow… That sounds _so_ affecti- WAH!!!”Orange began to say sarcastically when a Greenie knocked him over.

Meanwhile, while the threesome were being attacked, Blue stood in a far off corner, watching in horror, refusing to do anything.

“BLUE!! HELP US OUT!” Green pleaded as he dodged yet another Greenie. Blue stood there, debating on whether or not he should help.

“PLEASE!!”

Then, Blue jumped into the action and started to fight with the others. Strangely, once Blue jumped into the fight, the ghosts started to go after him rather than his brothers, which puzzled the other three. When the Greenies started to slowly approach the youngest Luigi brother, he shrank in fear, slowly backing away from the attackers. Just as the slimy green ghouls raised their shovels above their heads to strike Blue, Green jumped in front and flashed his Strobulb at the ghosts, stunning them and causing them to drop their shovels.

“NOW!!!” Green shouted as the foursome all started to suck up the sneaky little creeps. Then, shrieks filled the room as the ghosts were sucked into the vacuums.

“Well, I’m glad _that’s_ over!” Pink said with relief.

“No kidding!” Orange said.

“What? Were you-”

“Don’t even start with me, Pink!” Orange shot back.

“Guys! This is no time for arguing! We need to-”

“BLAAAAAGH!!!!”

“GAHH!!!” they screamed as a purple ghost appeared out of nowhere.

“What… _is_ that thing?!” Green shouted. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“It’s weird looking…” Pink said.

“Big deal,” Orange said casually. Blue gave it an angry look, remembering the other ghost of this species that he had to fight earlier.

“Let’s suck this thing up!!” Green declared determinedly as the four of them attacked the purple ghoul, causing it to get sucked into Green’s Poltergust 5000.

“Wow… What an interesting specimen…” Green said. “I can’t wait to show this to Professor E!

“Yawn,” Orange said.

“Well, we’ve made it to the top, so let’s continue!” Pink said.

“Alright! Follow me!” Green said as he pressed onward, the others following him. However, the door lead to a dead end, with no wall to collapse either. The walls were lined with lit torches, and a mummy casket was suspiciously placed in the middle of the room. While Green, Orange and Pink approached it, Blue stayed behind, shaking in fear.

“I wonder…” Pink said.

“Maybe the clock hands are in here!” Green said.

“I doubt it,” Orange said.

“Well, it’s worth a shot,” Green said as he slid the lid off of the casket. To their amazement, the inside started to glow, and one of the clock hands started to levitate outside.

“There it is!” Pink said.

“A clock hand!” Green exclaimed.

“Isn’t it a little strange that it’s… floating?” Orange questioned.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s grab-”

“NYA-HA HA HA!!” a strange voice laughed. Then out of nowhere, a blue Poltergeist appeared out of nowhere, holding the clock hand. It laughed manically as it flew away, the clock hand in hand.

“No!” Green exclaimed.

“We have to go after it!” Pink said.

“Umm… guys…”

“What, Orange? Have something clever to say?” Pink said.

“I think we need to deal with what’s behind you guys first…” he said as he pointed shakily to…

“Oh my!! A…” Green said.

“MUMMY!!!” Pink yelled as the mummy rose out of the casket, moaning.

“How can we attack this thing?!” Orange interrogated.

“That can’t be sucked in!” Pink yelled.

Meanwhile, while the others were freaking out, Blue stood in the background, a weary look on his face. He closed his eyes, as if he was sensing something. They flew open, a look of sudden determination on his face, and he flashed his Strobulb right at the attacking mummy’s face. Temporarily blinded, it ran into the wall, falling over. Blue noticed a piece of the bandage hanging loose, and he didn’t hesitate to suck it up. Then, a very interesting surprise was revealed.

“Hunh?” the little green ghost said as it noticed that its disguise was gone. It dropped the stilts and sticks it uses as arms and yelled in terror, trying to escape.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Green yelled as he sucked up the sneaky little ghoul.

“Dude! How did you know?” Pink said, trilled with what Blue did.

“No time for compliments!” Green said as he saw two more ‘mummies’ rise out of the ground. Doing exactly what Blue did, they flashed their Strobulbs at the phonies, causing one to hit the wall and fall, while the other ran into a torch, burning the bandages to a crisp, revealing yet another Greenie. Orange sucked the disguise off of the other Greenie, causing the two to panic. In no time, both of the tricksters were captured.

“Well… that wasn’t weird…” Orange said sarcastically.

“Yeah…” Pink agreed.

“Well, we lost one of the clock hands…” Green said disappointedly, changing the subject.

“ _One_ of them! Meaning that we didn’t find both!” Orange complained. Blue gave a heavy sigh.

“Well, let’s call it a day, guys…” Green said as he called E. Gadd on his Dual Scream.

“D… yo… f…d th…m…?”

“Unfortunately, we found only one, but a Poltergeist made off with it…”

“W…l… I…. g…ss we…l j….st ha… t… g… af…r …t…”

“You’re breaking up. We’ll talk once we get back to the Bunker. Can you please send us back?”

“S…re…” The four brothers were then sucked into the DS and transported to the Bunker.

“Well, this didn’t go so well, now did it?” the professor said.

“I’m afraid so…” Pink sighed.

“But, we did find a strange looking ghost!” Green said.

“Ah!” the professor said as he activated the ghost chute. “Why don’t you let me see?”

“Sure thing!” Green said as he put the nozzle up to the chute, sucking the ghosts he caught into the vault.

“Hmm… it seems like you’ve encountered a Sneaker,” E. Gadd said.

“A Sneaker?” Green inquired as Orange and Pink deposited their ghosts.

“Yep. Named after their awful tactic of disappearing and scaring the living daylights out of others. Oh! Blue! You caught a ghost?” E. Gadd exclaimed as he noticed Blue deposit his ghosts.

“And it seems like you’ve got a Sneaker as well!”

“Wait…” Green said. “Blue, you caught one as well?”

“That explains why Blue shrieked when we sent him off earlier!” Pink said.

“Bravo, genius,” Orange said as he clapped slowly as an insult.

“Shut up.”

“Anyway,” Green said, “we encountered some Greenies that tried to disguise themselves as mummies.”

“Interesting…” the professor said.

“And the ghost that stole the clock hand… It was a blue Poltergeist.”

“Oh really…?” E. Gadd said with high interest. “That was an Ancient Poltergeist.”

“Ancient Poltergeist?”

“Yep.”

“Great,” Orange said.

“Well, for now, I’ll track down the ghost while you boys get some sleep. You’ll have a tiring day tomorrow if you are able to find this thing.”

“And maybe something to eat!” Orange added.

“Okay, then. Goodnight,” Green said.

“Goodnight, guys!”

* * *

 

“Boy! Today was _crazy_!” Pink said as he plopped onto his bed.

“Yeah!” Green said. “And we found new specimens of ghosts!”

“And I finally got to eat dinner!” Orange said contently.

“Seriously?” Pink said.

“Yep.”

“And Blue! You did awesome!” Green said as he turned to his youngest brother. “You captured your first ghost, not to mention that you took on one of those Sneakers all by yourself! And how you helped lead those Greenies with the shovels away – cool!”

“And you figured out that those were ghosts in disguise when we encountered those ‘mummies’! That was awesome!!” Pink said enthusiastically. Blue sat on his bed, listening, not showing too much emotion.

“Hey, let’s all get to sleep already! I’m _exhausted_!!” Orange said.

“Okey-dokey, then. Goodnight!” Green said.

“Goodnight, Leader,” Pink said.

Blue turned around and looked out the window, staring into the surprisingly clear night sky.


End file.
